Bluebeard
Profile Bluebeard is a melee-based Tank hero that comes equipped with a large grappling claw, trusty sidearm, a pegleg, and his trusty holographic friend! Truly, among the warrior class, Bluebeard has the best survivability. He boasts the highest hp around along with not one but two healing skills in both Restoration and Regeneration. The former active skill rewards you for being in the thick of battle, while the latter passive skill gives you heals in exchange for sponging hits. What he lacks in offensive power, he makes up with Capture and Trap that allows him to set up kills for his more damaging allies or even towers, either pulling them within range or taunting them into staying put while they get whalloped. His rune spread, meanwhile, depends on whether you want to give him some more bulk, want to enhance his crowd controlling abilities, or give him a little more damage. He has a few runes that give him shields or heals him faster, preferably for the tankiest of Bluebeards. Other runes give his abilities to stun or slow, while others add pain to those that think they can out-damage his defensive ability. Abilities Runes Level 1 Runes Level 2 Runes Level 3 Runes Level 4 Runes Level 5 Runes Level 6 Runes Tips and Strategies To be added. 'Ability and Rune Tips' *'Basic Attacks' **TBA *'Capture' **TBA *'Restoration' **TBA *'Trap' **TBA *'Regeneration' **TBA 'Combos and Co-ops' *Solo Combos **TBA *Rune Combos **TBA *Notable Character Co-ops **TBA *Notable Opponents **TBA Story Something of an enigma, Bluebeard’s true thoughts can never be entirely understood by those who surround him – Even his past is a mystery, shrouded in secrecy and he has no intentions of changing that. It is known, however, that he ran from home as a teenager when he was drawn to adventure and unexplored planets. He dreamed of finding his way to the beautiful world he would often watch on his local television. Bluebeard enters the Arena of Heroes not for glory, honor, or a sense of duty as many before him but instead had no true choice & secretly works towards the formation of a new crew from among the other Heroes. Bluebeard is an Aeraean – an emigrant from the planet Tranquility in the Cetus constellation. Aeraea is easily by far the most hospitable planet in the universe with a temperate climate, an abundance of useful natural resources, and the colony has even existed for 500 years without a single war or disaster. It’s a clear idol of perfection… And it’s unimaginably dull. The only break from this monotony is offered by the local television which commonly takes up the time of the wealthy & privileged Aeraeans. Eventually, parts of their own culture became exhausted, requiring their programming and filmography to transition to the culture found on other worlds, including Earth. Bluebeard lost himself in these far off lands and their adventures, rarely dwelling on if they truly existed or not. But for Bluebeard, reality was harsh and cruel. Bluebeard volunteered to fight in a war to liberate a feline race from the cyborgs who had enslaved them. In the very first battle, the young man lost his leg and was taken captive, where an indifferent robot surgeon installed his very first prosthesis. He would later have similar procedures performed on his right hand and his left eye. While the cause of these aren’t entirely known, they’ve more than proved their worth in combat. Five years after that incident, no trace of the romantic youth remained. During the crucible of the war, as a revolution occurred, and plundering began, a new hero was forged: Bluebeard, a pirate and scourge of the galaxy’s Southern Sector. It was around this time Bluebeard found his only friend, a holographic pet he calls Small Fry. Admittedly, Bluebeard has another nickname that he is not entirely fond of: “The Scavenger”. After the Devourer’s appearance, Bluebeard followed its trail of destruction and death, living off the “crumbs” as it consumed worlds. As many come to find, the nature of this job is not one of luxury and peace. Bluebeard was betrayed by his fellow pirates and led into a trap. Perhaps he would have escaped, just as he had done so many times before, but that we will never know for sure due to the Forerunners interference. Their mission of escorting a Council fleet brought them straight to Bluebeard – an understandably valuable target to capture. Effortlessly avoiding Bluebeard’s volley, the Forerunners approached and boarded, arresting the entire crew and preparing them for execution. All of them, except for Bluebeard. He bore the sign of a potential Hero – The Spark of Life. In exchange for sparing him, the Forerunners offered him the opportunity to fight in the Arena as well as pardoning him once the Devourer was prisoned. Bluebeard agreed, of course, but not for the pardon on his life. His new goal was set: Steal a Forerunner ship and continue his adventures in piracy across the galaxy! As he prepares for his greatest heist, Bluebeard seeks to form a new Crew from among his fellow Heroes. Bluebeard will often be found commencing in “deep conversations” with his comrades, getting a feel for them and pulling them deeper towards the alluring path of space piracy. He is a heartless romantic, silver-tongued, and passionate about his dreams – this is fiendishly attractive and equally dangerous for those that fall for his tricks. Even so, the romanticism that dwells within Bluebeard’s heart is capable of playing dirty tricks on him. Sometimes, he behaves not as the cold-blooded swashbuckler he sets out to be, but like the heroes in the books and movies from his childhood. This honor and nobility was the sole reason he fell into the ambush after trusting his pirate protégé. It could happen again, Bluebeard is fully aware of this. Especially now, when, just has he dreamed as a child, he is working for a just cause. Skin Gallery Base Skin.png|Base Captain Bluebeard.png|Captain Bluebeard Marauder Bluebeard.png|Marauder Bluebeard Bluebeard of the Lamp.png|Bluebeard of the Lamp Trivia *During beta-testing, he was called the Captain. Category:Heroes